Disastrous Duplications
by shadowxdragon
Summary: Phantom Planet never happened. Only Danny's best friends, sister, and parents know his secret. The Fentons have been creating a device that can duplicate a ghost, so that they can use it on Danny to help him in his ghost fights. It is accidentally fired at him before it was properly tested, and causes unexpected results... Warning, Multiple Dannys!
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Consequences

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a long time since I posted a story. I just remembered this story that I had written during the summer. I kinda forgot about it ^^; Well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**PP never happened, but Danny's parents know his secret okay?**

**Danny's POV**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

"Danny wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

_Uh, is someone poking me? Eh, who cares. _

_ZZZZZZZZZZZ. _

"Ghost!"

"Huh what?" I jumped up and snapped open my eyes, only to see Jazz snickering. I pouted, then an evil grin spread across my face. Jazz stopped, and stared at me confused.

"Oh Jazz, you know that I'm not the only one that reacts to the word 'ghost', you know right?" I smugly said. I drove under my covers, but not before seeing the horrified look on her face.

The door slammed open, and dad came in shouting, "Eat Fenton Foamer **(?) **ghost!" He then shot said weapon all over Jazz. "Oops, sorry Jazzypants. Now, where's the ghost?" he excitedly said.

"There isn't a ghost dad. Jazz just tried one of the worst ways to wake me up." I groaned.

"Oh, well breakfast is ready! We have fudge!" he said happily and skipped down stairs. I heard a crash. Seconds later there was, "I'm okay!" I got from my hiding place and saw that Jazz was dripping ectoplasm.

"I think you learned your lesson of never shouting out ghost in our house, hm?" I snickered. Jazz glared at me, and stomped out, leaving a green glowing trail behind. I yawned and got dressed. I went to the restroom and brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. I saw that mom was tinkering on a small handheld device that looked very similar to a PDA. "Good morning." I greeted.

"Hi Danny, how are you? Here's your toast." she replied. I looked suspiciously at it and she whispered to me, "It's okay, it didn't come out of the Fenton toaster." I let out a breath of relief and started eating the toast. _Bleh. Way, too dry. Wait, why am I even eating toast? I hate it!_

"So mom, what are you making?" I asked.

"Danny, this is the Fenton duplicator. It duplicates half-ghosts specifically!" dad said.

"We made it to help you in your battles, since you still seem to have some trouble duplicating yourself." mom added. I smiled at them.

"Thanks!" I said. It was so much better now that mom and dad were helping me. Jazz finally came downstairs, free of ectoplasm. I finished my toast and Jazz asked if I wanted to ride with her to school. I accepted and we grabbed our backpacks, then said goodbye to our parents. We hopped into her car, and she started driving us to school. We rode to school in silence. When we arrived, I thanked her and jumped out. I started to look for my best friends, Sam and Tucker. I saw them over at a tree and I walked over. "Hey guys." I greeted. Tucker nodded to me, playing DOOM on his PDA. "Hi Danny." Sam said. I smiled.

"So, any new inventions your parents created?" Tucker asked me, while still playing. I thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah, they created a device that duplicates half-ghosts specifically. It's supposed to help me in my battles. I kinda don't want 2 heads again." Sam smiled at me. The bell rang and we went to class. My ghost sense didn't go off at all during 1st to 4th period. I was suspicious, but I shrugged it off. _Maybe ghosts need vacation too._ I found Sam and Tucker and we got lunch. I ate my sandwich, Tucker ate his meat, and Sam ate her salad. I just finished eating when a curl of blue mist flowed out of my mouth. "Ghost time?" Sam asked. "Ghost time." I confirmed. "Here's the thermos." Tucker said as he stopped eating for a moment to hand it to me. I thanked him and went to find a place to hide. I went to the boys restroom and into a stall. I said, "I'm going ghost!" I changed into my ghost half and flew intangibly out of the restroom. I looked around. I then felt a punch in my back. I dropped out of the sky for a few seconds, then regained my balance and turned around. "Plasmius." I snarled. "Ah, Daniel. How are you? It's been such a long time since I've seen you." Plasmius calmly said. "Sadly, it's never long enough." I muttered under my breath. Plasmius smiled all knowingly at me. We exchanged blasts and witty banter, when the Fenton RV arrived. "Danny!" dad shouted at me. Naturally I turned my head. Plasmius took this as a chance to blast me to the ground. Mom took out their new invention and quickly shot it at me. I had a weird sensation, then I blacked out.

**This is a new story! I have another story idea & I need help deciding the main pairing! Please vote on my poll on my account, you will have a major part in deciding the plot! I'll hopefully update soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Results

**Chapter 2**

**A special thanks to Em-ster 9-1-1 for reviewing! A cookie for princessbinas for reviewing & helping me!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny's POV**

I groaned as I quickly woke up and saw that there were many people staring at me. _What's wrong? Haven't they seen a guy blackout before. _I looked around and saw what else they were looking at. _What happened!_ I looked down and saw that I was in my human form. Then I looked to my left and saw my ghost half. _Uhhhhhh..._ Sam, Tucker, and Jazz pushed through the crowd and looked at me in shock. Around me and my ghost half was,... well,... me. There was Fun Danny, Super Danny, the two Dannys that looked like my character from DOOM, a Danny identical to me but was wearing a black shirt, a Danny looking like the Grim Reaper complete with the scythe, two Dannys wearing a similar outfit to what I wore in China when I was battling Vlad, an identical copy of me currently, and... him! The were all unconsicous. Mom and Dad finally made it through all the people and saw all the Dannys. I looked desperately at them, my eyes begging for them to explain. As mom opened her mouth to speak, everyone suddenly started to talk, shocked that their town hero was the loser Danny Fenton and confused as to why there was more than one. My family and friends came over, looking dazed. They turned towards at me for an explanation and I just shrugged. Slowly, all the Dannys began to awaken. Everyone stopped talking and watched. My ghost half was the first to wake. He sat up and rubbed his head and looked at me. I heard in my head, _Why am I staring at myself? _I jumped up shocked that I had heard what he said. He also jumped in surprise. I was about to ask something when Fun and Super Danny woke up. "Ah dude, what hit me?" Fun Danny groaned as he woke up.

"Technus?" Super Danny guessed as he sat up.

Fun Danny sat up too and we just stared at each other. "Okay, this is a seriously weird day." Phantom said.

I nodded. Next, the ninja Dannys woke up. They sat up, and we had the staring contest once again. One of the ninjas said, "I blame Vlad."

The other nodded in agreement. The rest of us just sat in silence. We truly didn't know what happened. All this time, the crowd was watching and growing bigger. It even started to include ghosts! Sadly, one of them was Vlad, who was watching in confusion. The Dannys didn't notice, too intent on waiting for the rest of the Dannys to wake up. The DOOM Dannys woke up after a moment. They analyzed the situation, and then looked at each other. "For the record, I blame Technus." they said to each other.

Then, the Danny with the black shirt and the Grim Reaper costume started to come around. "Stupid mind controlling clown." the one wearing the Grim Reaper costume muttered.

"Don't forget the mind controlling crystal ball." the other chirped.

The first one glared. The black shirted Danny just shrugged and said, "Hey, don't blame me. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

Then he turned and saw us. The human form Danny facepalmed and said, "I think the crystal ball messed up our sanity."

The ghost form Danny's head snapped up at the mention of our. He said, "Great, now I'm see more than one of myself. Yep, definitely messed up what's left of my sanity."

We all just sat, staring at each other. Suddenly, Dash burst from the crowd shouting, "Why is Danny Phantom with Fenturd?"

This brought everyone else back to life and start shouting, demanding answers and quickly crowding in. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz saved us by jumping in front of us shouting, "Stop, you're scaring them!"

The crowd immediately stopped, seeing that we had disappeared. "It's okay guys, you can come out now." Jazz softly cooed.

Showing in pairs, we reappeared. "Let's go inside and ask questions." Tucker suggested.

People started to protest until they were silenced by an angry Lancer. We all filed into the auditorium, the Dannys in front. After everyone was seated, Mr. Lancer gestured my family, friends, and the Dannys to come up to the stage. They all reluctantly walked up, especially the Dannys. Mr. Lancer spoke into a microphone asking if anyone had questions raise their hand. Almost everyone had a hand raised up. Mr. Lancer then motioned for us to come to the front. Mom came up first and picked Kwan. He asked why there was I with Phantom, even though I wasn't originally there. Mom answered, "Jack and I creating a new invention that would mimic a ghost's power of duplication. It was supposed to help humans have an advantage over ghosts. It was fired before it could be properly tested, as this was running only on theory and physics. Unfortunately, it affected my son and Phantom."

Everyone nodded, excepting the answer. Sam went next and chose Valerie. She asked why there all the duplicates seemed different. She hypothesized that it must had been a side-effect of the unstable weapon. She walked back to us. Jazz went after. She chose Mr. Lancer, even though he wasn't in the crowd. His question was why did Danny FENTON disappear even though he is a human. Jazz nervously replied that Phantom must have instinctively gone invisible and accidentally made me invisible too. Before another question could be asked a ninja-outfited Phantom looked at the rest of us, alarm and fright showing in his bright eyes, and asked, "Wait! There are only ten of us here. Weren't there twelve!"

The words sunk in. Horror showed on my, and the rest of the Dannys, faces. Even Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and my parents seemed to be curious about how much that statement affected us. Paulina nonchalantly replied, "So why should we care that a copy of that loser is gone? No one really cares you know. Though we should look for that hunk!"

The Dannys suddenly switched into a fighting position, reacting to something and ignoring Paulina. Before anyone could comment on their strange actions, there was an loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a smoldering hole in the wall. Standing there was Freakshow! What he was holding though surprised us all. "So, miss me?" Freakshow madly cackled.

**This is the second chapter of my story. Hope you like it! I know that I left some questions unanswered, but you'll find out later on! I wrote this chapter a long time ago. Also I have a new Danny Phantom story idea that I hope that I will write and publish soon! Cookies for anyone who reviews!**


End file.
